general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Lansing (Stephen Macht)
Trevor Lansing is a character that appeared on General Hospital. He is the father of Ric Lansing, and former fiance of Adela Corinthos. Stephen Macht joined the cast of General Hospital as Trevor Lansing, on August 22, 2007. Storylines The character of Trevor Richard Lansing was first introduced to the audience in 2003 through his son Ric Lansing, when Ric revealed to Sonny Corinthos that he and Sonny are half-brothers. After Sonny's father Mike walked out on Sonny and his mother Adela, Adela began an affair with Trevor, who was married at the time, and became pregnant with Ric. She was his secretary.General Hospital, August 29, 2007. He sent her to live in his vacation home in Martha's Vineyard. Sometime during the pregnancy, Adela fell down the stairs while trying to get little Sonny to wear a jacket. Trevor blames Sonny for the accident and told Ric that Sonny was so jealous that he pushed his mother down the stairs. Soon after Adela gave birth to Ric, Trevor gave Adela an ultimatum: put Sonny up for adoption or give up Trevor and the new baby. Adela chose Sonny and walked out on both Trevor and Ric's lives. Adela was later killed by her future abusive husband Deke Woods. On August 22, 2007 Trevor arrived in Port Charles. He is an attorney and the former lover of fashion mogul Kate Howard. After Kate told Trevor about her pending legal woes, Trevor revealed that Ric, the prosecutor pursuing the case against Kate, is his son and promised Kate that he will get Ric off her back. He called his son "a disappointment"stated on air, August 23, 2007.. Sonny, who is now Kate's lover, sees Trevor as a major threat in light of Trevor's connections to Ric and Kate as well as with Anthony Zacchara, who is ostensibly the most powerful mob boss in Manhattan. Indeed, on October 22, 2007 it came out that Anthony Zacchara has been insane for years and that it is Trevor who has secretly been the actual head of the organization. Trevor put a hit on Sonny but it failed. He is still very much in love with Kate Howard and hates her being with Sonny. Trevor now works for crazy man Anthony Zacchara and is keeping a wary watch over his children Johnny Zacchara and Claudia Zacchara. Johnny and Claudia hate Trevor and blame him for a lot of their pain and anger towards their father. Trevor has always had a pained relationship with his son, Ric. On March 22, 2008, Ric confronted his father about all the pain that he had caused him in the past years when Trevor came for the deeds to the waterfront. Trevor just ignored Ric's pain and asked for the waterfront deeds again. Ric gave them to him, walked over to the fireplace and broke down. Trevor silently exited with Ric watching him leave. It was revealed on July 7, 2008 that he raped, seduced, slept with Claudia Zacchara when she was a teenager. When Anthony walked in, he then shipped Claudia away for sleeping with him. Trevor and Sonny were injured in the explosion of February 9, 2009. Sonny was going to shoot Trevor after he threatens to drop the biotoxin which will cause everyone in Port Charles to get sick. In a confrontation with Sam McCall on the roof, Trevor tossed the toxin and Sam tried to catch it. Trevor's attempt to stop her resulted in him falling off the roof, resulting in his death, as confirmed by the FBI. References External links *Trevor Lansing at Soapcentral.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional criminals